


And in darkness, she is all I see

by maidmargaery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmargaery/pseuds/maidmargaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides to take a late night wander from her med pod and goes looking for something she didn't know she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in darkness, she is all I see

It was dark, incredibly dark, as Skye slipped out of her temporary bed in the medical pod. They had finally taken the monitors off of her body that morning and she had been planning her escape ever since.

It took a while for Simmons to finally fall asleep at her desk, which Skye took as her cue to sneak out.

Unfortunately, after taking a few minutes to straighten herself out and figure out exactly where she was going, she realised that everyone was asleep, and that meant that all the lights were turned out outside of the lab.

It took her a good while to climb the stairs to the living area. She took it easy, slowly making her way up the cold, metal steps one at a time. But the sensation on her bare feet felt good. Better than she had expected.

When she had decided to escape her box earlier that day, she hadn’t had a particular place in mind. She just wanted to get out, stretch her legs. Hospitals had always made her uncomfortable, and even though it wasn’t technically a hospital, being hooked up to all those machines made it feel like one.

As she reached the top of the stairs and touched carpet for the first time in a long while, she felt a smile creep onto her face. It was softer than she remembered.

A soft beep coming from the lab below woke her from her day dreaming, making her jump and gasp. She whipped her head around, hair flying into her face, before realising no one was there. Probably just a machine doing its thing.

She went to move and found herself heading in the direction of the bunks. Before she could get any further, though, she felt a blinding pain in her foot and let out a curse as softly as she could. Who had put that wall there? As she leant down to rub her stubbed toe, she cursed again. She couldn’t see a thing!

She put a hand out, touching the wall and letting it guide her along the hallway. She stopped first at the bathroom, figuring while she was out she could at least get herself a little cleaned up. She hadn’t had a proper shower in days. She knew she couldn’t have one now, either, in case the sound of the running water woke someone. But she could wash her face; maybe even brush her hair properly.

Skye felt like a new person as she stared at herself in the mirror, her hair brushed and pulled back and a clean, flushed face looking back at her. She was thinner, yes. She couldn’t help that. But she looked like herself again. She was starting to feel like herself again.

She couldn’t help but smile as she thought back to Ward’s words. He had said she looked good, looked better. She had teased him for it then, but she had appreciated him saying it. She lowered her head as her smile widened. She really did appreciate him being there for her lately. He had visited her every day in the pod, sometimes spending hours just being with her. Sometimes he read to her, but mostly they just talked and when talking failed, they just sat comfortably in each other’s silence. Once, Ward had fallen asleep when Skye had insisted they watch a movie on her laptop. She had found herself spending the rest of the movie watching him, smiling to herself.

She knew the official reason why he spent so much time with her was that someone from the team had to be with her 24/7, just in case, but Ward seemed to spend more time with her than anyone else.

Before she even knew where her feet were leading her, she had left the bathroom and felt her way further down the hallway to stand outside Ward’s bunk. She knew he went to sleep quite late most nights so she raised a hand to knock on his door. At the last second she hesitated.

This was silly, if anyone, maybe even Ward, knew that she was out of the med pod so late at night, and by herself, she would be in big trouble.

She stood there for a minute, debating with herself. She should go back to the pod before Jemma woke up and found her missing. But she suddenly really wanted to see Ward. To thank him. To just be with him again. She had come to find his presence comforting. And as she went to slide open his door, she rationalised with herself that comfort was what she needed most right now.

It was as dark inside the bunk as it was outside and Skye realised that her robot agent was asleep. She quietly berated herself for being so sure he was awake and went to slide the door shut again.

“Skye?” A soft, raspy voice came from the blackness. Skye cursed again. She hadn’t meant to wake him. Now she just felt guilty for starting on this little adventure.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Skye whispered, before going to close the door again. His voice stopped her again, now with a worried tone in it that wasn’t there before.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?” She heard sheets rustle and she faintly saw a silhouette sit up on the far wall.

“No, nothing. Go back to sleep. I was just being silly.” She couldn’t help but hear her own disappointment come through.

“Skye…” He said her name with such understanding and familiarity that for one second, Skye was overcome with emotion. “Skye, you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

And that was all the invitation she needed. She stepped into the bunk and closed the door behind her. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you. I thought you would be awake,” She whispered to the silhouette in front of her.

“Don’t apologise.” Skye heard some more shuffling of the sheets and felt a light touch to her wrist as he invited her to sit. “I’m always here for you. Any time. Anywhere.”

She sat, sliding her feet under the blanket that Grant held up for her. Her cold feet brushed up against his warm skin and she felt herself smiling again. “Thank you,” She whispered.

“Do you want to talk?” He asked with uncertainty. Skye thought for a moment.

“No, not this time.”

They were silent for a few more moments. She could feel her legs warming up now, not realising how cold they had become in the nights air.

She sighed as she lay back onto the pillows. Grant watched her intently, having been leaning against the wall of The Bus. Her eyes had adjusted more to the dim light spilling in through the window from the stars outside and she saw how alert his eyes were. Again, she felt bad for waking him.

“Lie down with me,” Skye whispered, patting the vacant space beside her. He complied without question.

It was this tiny gesture that made Skye realise how much Grant had changed since she had first met him, or should she say been kidnapped by him? Maybe he wasn’t her robot agent anymore? The thought made her twinge with something similar to sadness as she continued to look into the eyes staring back at her. But, if he wasn’t her robot agent anymore, maybe she would have to find another connection to him.

He smiled then, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. In answer, she wriggled so she was flush against him, resting her hands against his bare chest and her head comfortably nestled under his chin against the crook of his neck.

She couldn’t help but smile. Maybe she already had.


End file.
